Destined
by Jebbs Cullen
Summary: Young Leah Clearwater knows that she is destined to have a great life. What she doesn't know is that her parents believe that great life can only be created on the arms of the successful Sam Uley. Edward however has other plans despite her parents wishes. Will Leah realize her great life? Will she fulfill her destiny? SM owns the characters. The plot is entirely mine.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sam knew that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Leah Clearwater drove him crazy. He was actually beginning to think it was a good thing that Edward, her best friend, kept her busy so often. It was plain to him that he needed breathing room when it came to Leah. They'd been in an on and off relationship for three years now. He'd worked hard to keep them together and it seemed Leah worked equally as hard to keep them casual.

For that reason tonight was extremely important.

Tonight was their third anniversary of sorts and Sam had planned a romantic dinner for them at Lue Shue's, the premier Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles. He needed to talk to her and to find out where her head was at when it came to their relationship. Sam needed to know what her hopes and dreams for them as a couple were. There was absolutely no doubt on Sam's end. He was perfectly clear where he saw them going...white picket fence, three or four kids, a successful medical practice and a business of their own. He had to know once and for all whether Leah saw the same path for them. He felt pretty certain that she did. It was just that she had a different way of dealing with things and people.

When Sam said people he meant her cousin Emily. He always knew that Emily had a thing for him. It was there in her eyes, in the way she sought him out at every Clearwater family gathering and ...in her very blunt words:

" _Sam, we would be so good together, Leah isn't ready for a man like you. She still is in the league with the boys. She's always running around with that best friend of hers Edward. Don't you find it passing strange that she doesn't have close female friends? That she always spends so much time with him. I would never do that to you. I am a one man kind of girl."_

" _Emily, Leah does have female friends the closest of which is you! I really don't think she'll appreciate that you're going behind her back and saying the things that you're saying. It would break her heart if she knew the things that you of all people are insinuating about her."_

" _Well what about the things that she's saying about you Sam? Don't you wanna know?"_

" _Not particularly Emily. And if I were even slightly inclined to find out what if anything she said, you'd be the last person that I'd want to hear it from." Emily chuckled, the sort of chuckle that let Sam know she thought she had some heavy ammunition. He tried to walk away from her but she was not having any of it. She followed him into the crisp night air that was blowing across the Clearwaters' porch._

" _But you need to hear this Sam. It's important that you do"_

 _A feeling of unease settled on him. He knew that he wouldn't like whatever it is she would have to say. Part of the problem is that he wouldn't be able to discern whether she was telling the truth or spinning a lie to suit her own ends. It was never easy to tell with Emily. The thing is Sam knew that he would have to listen to her anyway. There was no getting away from her. She was nothing if not persistent and Sam didn't want to draw any untoward attention to them. So after a minute of useless flight, he decided to turn and face Leah's accuser, her cousin and best friend Emily._

 _She continued without missing a beat. Any objection Sam offered or attempted to offer so quickly forgotten._

" _Do you remember when you vacationed in Washington last year? You rented that cabin near to the lake. Did Leah tell you that she saw Aunt Sylvia and me there?" A pregnant pause for a rhetorical question. Sam didn't even bother to pretend to answer. There was no need since the train wreck that was Emily's story had already left the station. "Well she did. Funny that she would keep that from you. Anyway, when Aunty found out that you and Leah were there together she of course asked Leah if she planned on marrying you. I mean Aunty is over fifty and you know that in the eyes of that generation once you start vacationing together you may as well call all the family together for the nuptials. Do you know what Leah replied? I bet you can't guess."_

 _Another rhetorical question. Whether she intended it to be so or not it was rhetorical by virtue of the fact that Sam had no intention of providing her with any answer whatsoever. He was sure she read that in his expression._

" _She told us that she had no intention of ever marrying you. Isn't that a strange thing to say? Let me try to recall her exact words...hmmmmm...she said that it wasn't you it was her, she doesn't plan on ever getting married. You see what I'm talking about Sam? Leah is still a little girl and you most definitely need a woman."_

That conversation haunted Sam for months now. Even as he continued making preparation for his life together with Leah, even as he put in extra shifts at the hospital saving enough money to start his own private practice, he would worry that Leah wasn't ready to take the journey with him. Sam knew that he was a thirty-one year old doctor and it was time for him to settle down with the love of his life, time for him to build a family and put down roots of his own in Port Angeles. He knew that Leah was younger than him and that at only eighteen years it was possible that she wasn't thinking about marriage in the same way that he was. The important thing however was that they should both see it as a certainty in the near future. Sam knew that her parents were on his side. He was a good catch after all. He would be able to provide well for all of Leah's as well as their family's needs. He just had to ensure that Leah was on the same track with him.

Hence the dinner tonight in Port Angeles.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dinner

The evening was all planned out. Sam made reservations for two at Lue Shue's. He'd booked a table in the corner, not super romantic, he knew, but private enough that they would be able to discuss matters without the worry of prying eyes and perked up ears. He and Leah had a lot to talk about. He needed her to commit to marriage and even if this wasn't a proposal Sam had to know that she was thinking along the same lines that he was. He was actually beginning to believe that the whole idea of doubting her was a bit ridiculous. What woman didn't dream of the white fence, of a man who could take care of her, of kids, of familial happiness and contentment? Sam knew that he would be able to give Leah all that every woman wanted. Everything would be fine.

It's just that he couldn't shake Emily's words:

" _She told us that she had no intention of ever marrying you. Isn't that a strange thing to say? Let me try to recall her exact words she said that it wasn't you it was her, she doesn't plan on ever getting married._

That was super ridiculous to say the least. Every woman wanted to get married. It was just a matter of timing and finding the right knight in shining armour and Sam was fully prepared to be everything that Leah wanted and needed.

Everything would be perfect tonight.

Sam showered, washed his hair and took extra care in dressing tonight. He chose a simple dark grey short-sleeved shirt with white piping along the button line and sleeve edges and paired it with a dark blue pair of jeans and a black leather belt. He wore a pair of penny loafers since he knew that he would need to be comfortable. He knew that Leah would like the look since she always commented how hot she found he looked in jeans. As always before any date, he called her to let her know that he was leaving home in Forks and would be heading over and as always she said that she was ready. Sam shook his head and laughed since he knew that that meant at least a short wait when he got there.

As he drove there Sam turned on some soft music in the car and let his mind wander to the wonderful life that he would have with Leah. He knew that positive thinking was the key to achieving one's goals so he was determined to be positive about her responses tonight. He drove steadily along the long winding tree lined streets towards the Clearwaters' residence in suburban Port Angeles. Leah's dad was the most well respected attorney in Port Angeles and she had grown up accustomed to a comfortable life. The Clearwater house was part of the creature comforts of that life.

It was a large grey Georgian home and it's façade was enhanced by multiple, symmetrically placed windows with black shutters and white trim. The wide white front door was dressed with ornamentation, serving as an elegant entryway to the large, symmetrically arranged rooms inside. Its stately but homey stance made it one of the most appealing homes in the neighbourhood and a favourite among the neighbours and the extended Clearwater family, the Lahotes, the Calls and the Blacks, for gatherings. The Clearwater house definitely made a statement of elegance and good taste which lent itself to the Clearwater's elegant lifestyle.

And Leah was a product of that elegance. She was the daughter of a respected family in Port Angeles, the perfect kind of woman to be the wife of a doctor. He had worked so hard to overcome his own comparatively humble beginnings. The Uleys were not poor by any stretch of the imagination. They had been well off by Forks' standards. His father's three diners, two in Forks and one in Port Angeles, ensured that. But they were nowhere near as well off as the Clearwaters. In fact it had been a stroke of good fortune that Leah had injured her ankle and had come to the hospital in Port Angeles for treatment. That's where Sam met her. Had it not been for that accident he probably would have only seen her from afar since the two certainly did not run in the same circles.

For obvious reasons the young Ms. Clearwater received excellent after care, including three house calls, from Dr. Uley. By the third visit it seemed that Leah's dad had picked up on Sam's attraction for Leah and had invited him for dinner. Even then Mr. Clearwater approved of the match for his daughter and the issue was getting Leah on board with that approval. It hadn't taken too long. After the second family dinner he had had enough time with her to let her know that he liked her and to invite her on a date. The rest was history.

Now he just needed to ensure that she was ready to make the next step. He could see the Clearwater house in the distance, perched on a low hill a few feet away. It took him less than two minutes to cover the distance and to pull up to her house where her mother answered the door.

"Good night Sam." She hugged him warmly "We've been waiting for you. Leah will be down in a few minutes. You look handsome as always Sam!"

"Thank you Ms. Clearwater."

"Sue..." she interrupted him. "It's Sue. I've asked you to call me that so many times." She shook her head as she chuckled.

"I'll get it right one of these days Mrs. Cl..." The mock stern look on her face cut him off instantly. "Sue. I'll get it right sooner rather than later I promise. Is Harry still up?"

"Yes he is. He's in his study as always. I'll go tell him you're here. Leah will be a few minutes anyway so we may as well entertain you."

Sue left to go fetch Harry in his study as Sam made himself comfortable in the formal living room. The artwork in this room was to die for! Harry was a connoisseur of American Indian artwork and had filled the house with several beautiful pieces from well know Quilete artists. Harry bought them and Sue tastefully displayed them. They really were a complementary pair Harry and Sue. It made Sam feel even better for having chosen someone who came from such a loving family background. It meant that Leah would know how to make a wonderful wife and partner.

"Aye...Sam. How are you? How's it going at the hospital?"

"Everything's fine. It's been a little slow in the accident and emergency department but I'm grateful for that. It means that there is less recklessness all around. Most of the cases we see are as a result of avoidable accidents so I'm glad people are being safer."

"That's good. It's always good to hear good news for a change. So how are your plans to set up private practice here in Port Angeles?"

"That's actually going really great. A small house on Baker Street just went on the market and I've got it under contract." Sam knew that he had lucked out in getting a house that was only two streets away from the Clearwater house. The neighbourhood was a tough one to get into, there was very little inventory in the area. His agent had done a great job of getting him into his dream neighbourhood. He continued "It's a surprise for Leah though. I haven't told her but I was planning to take her there tonight. My real estate agent already got the key for me so we can go see it anytime we like..."

"Go see what?" Leah entered the room looking as lovely as ever. Her hair was pulled into a high bun and she wore a lace fringed black vest with a black and white maxi skirt. She wore the vest outside of the skirt and put a broad chocolate coloured leather belt with a large buckle around her waist. When no one answered she repeated her question.

"Go see what?" she questioned.

"That's a surprise Leah." Sam's face beamed. "Are you ready gorgeous? I don't want to be late for our reservations. Sue, Harry, I'll have her home by twelve tonight."

Sam's chest swelled with pride knowing that he had her on his arm. Everything was as it should be; all was right in the world once he had Leah on his arm.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Their waitress at Lue Shue's was pretty efficient and Sam and Leah were soon seated at their table. During the drive here and Leah was acutely aware of the fact that Sam kept getting whiffs of her fragrance. It was his favourite fragrance of the many that she usually wore and she knew it. She wore it to make him happy. It was actually pretty neat that it seemed so easy to make Sam happy. He was just always so willing to cater to her every need. Comparatively speaking he was a great boyfriend.

But then…..Leah really didn't have a comparator now did she. Sam was her first boyfriend.

Her _only_ boyfriend.

Now, truth be told, she did have her friends' relationships and their boyfriends as comparators. First there was Bella. Her relationships were epic. Bella was determined not to settle down. Her life was characterised by a string of short but eventful relationships. It always seemed that her life was filled with drama. Guys cheated on Bella with impunity and after a while she began to cheat on them with double impunity. There were public fights and private screaming matches. It was never pretty with Bella…never. Leah sort of figured it was a chicken and egg situation with Bella; it was hard to tell whether Bella was determined not to settle because of the bad relationships she was constantly having or whether her determination not to settle down caused her to have bad relationships.

Then there was Jessica who had an awful relationship with one guy…Mike. He was so possessive and controlling of her it was ridiculous. Jess wasn't allowed to have any close male friends. Sure she could talk to guys and go out with guys if there was a group of girlfriends around and the group wasn't an equal number of guys and girls but she definitely couldn't go anywhere with a guy one on one, no matter how innocent it was. She didn't know how Jess was able to tolerate his possessiveness. Leah was certain that on occasion their relationship had escalated to physical violence but no matter how much you talked to Jess she always denied it. Jess just loved Mike too much. The thing is that everyone, including Jess, knew that Mike was being unfaithful. It was no secret that he was having a relationship with Angela, Jess's former best friend. Jess and Angela had broken up once Mike and Angela got going but Mike and Jess were going strong despite his relationship with Angela. So Mike got to have his cake and eat it too. It was just a really big mess.

So of course by her friends' standards, Sam was just a heaven-sent boyfriend. That is if you could consider a thirty-one year old man a boyfriend. It wasn't that Leah was bothered with the age difference, it was just that he was pretty serious all the time. He was always discussing plans for the future, marriage and kids. It seemed like he was on a whole different time plane when compared to Leah. Always thinking and talking about things that Leah wasn't ready for. The good thing is that he did give her her space. She had plenty time to hang with her friends Jess and the gang and with Edward. It was just unfortunate that Mike and Edward couldn't stand each other so that Edward time was usually just her and Eddie. And of course following closely on the heels of Mike's disapproval of her friendship with Edward was Jess' disapproval since Jess took Mike's side in everything:

"Leah, don't you think it's kind of weird that you and Edward spend so much time _alone_ together?" Jess said on one of the few occasions when they were alone, one of the few occasions Jess was without Mike. "I know Mike definitely would not appreciate it if I spent so much time alone with a guy."

"Well Jess, I don't think so. Edward's just a really good friend. He's a great sounding board and he's very supportive Jess. I can always count on him to give me sound advice. I don't think it's healthy to only hear the female take on things. Sometimes we need help to see things from a male point of view. Eddie's just my own personal male sounding board."

"Wow Lee, if I didn't know better I'd say you guys were an item. You "can always count on him"…. "he's very supportive"… "he's your personal sounding board" Jess made air quotes. That all sounds pretty intimate to me. Besides, Sam is supposed to be all of that and more to you. He's your boyfriend, not Edward. Does Sam know that that's how you feel about Edward?"

"First of all Jess, I don't _feel_ any particular way about Edward. He's just a friend. And second of all Sam knows that Eddie is my best friend. He knows and appreciates that I have to have alone time or rather time away from him. Sam and I are not joined at the hip. It shouldn't be that way. We all need time as individuals to be fully ourselves…."

"So are you saying that you can't be fully yourself with Sam?"

"No Jessica. That's not what I'm saying at all. If you let me finish without interrupting I'll explain." Leah waited for a few seconds to pass before she continued. She wanted to be sure that Jess wouldn't interrupt this time. "I just don't think that people should leave off their friends just because they're in a relationship. You can't be fully yourself if you limit your interactions and your friendship to only one person." Leah hoped that Jess could sense that she was indirectly speaking about Jess' own relationship with Mike. It didn't seem so as Jess continued without missing a beat.

"Ok, I agree with you. Everyone needs friends and family to have the full human experience but all I'm saying is you spend far too much _alone_ time with Edward. You have male cousins to confide in. There's Jake and Paul why don't confide in them? Why don't you look to them for a male perspective? Why is it always Edward? People will begin to talk, if they aren't already. It just doesn't make any sense to me why you risk a great relationship with Sam for a mere friendship with Edward."

And just like that it was plain to see that Jessica thought that there was something going on between Leah and Edward. What a pity; Mike sure had done a number on her.

"Jess, just trust me. There's nothing going on between Edward and I and Sam knows that. He trusts me fully."

"Ok Leah. All I'm saying is don't abuse that trust and do anything to make Sam regret placing his trust in you. You have to remember that it's not only you in your relat….friendship with Edward. I hope he is also clear about the nature of things."

"I'm sure he is Jess. I know he is!"

It was hard dealing with Jess sometimes…

"…Leah…Leah…are you there?" Sam chuckled

"Oh…sorry Sam, I kind of drifted off there."

"So I guessed. Are you ok? Is everything all right with you?" He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, concern for her well-being written all over his face. Sam really did care for her.

"Yeah Sam everything is fine. I just got lost in thought for a moment." Leah smiled sweetly to reassure him.

"O…kay," Sam began tentatively, "well I was just telling you that Mike came into the ER today. He cut his hand on a fish hook. Must have been goofing off….again. He really should get frequent flyer miles for his trips to ER. He'd be able to fly to Mount Everest by now."

They both chuckled. It really was a wonder that Mike hadn't managed to kill himself in his parents' sporting goods store. He was such a klutz.

"He came in with Angela. I guess they were goofing off on his father's yacht." It seemed that Sam sensed the immediate change in her mood and he added "I don't know why he keeps messing around with them both. He's old enough to be more mature and to make a choice."

"Yeah, I certainly think so. It's unfair to Jess."

"Leah…it's unfair to them all. Mike included." Sam giggled when Leah opened her eyes widely. She really didn't get him sometimes. "Yes, it's unfair to Mike too. A man needs a woman to be his compass in life. Whether he knows it or admits it, it's the love of a good woman, _one_ good woman, that is the air in a man's sail. It's her love that makes him climb, makes him want to be the best he could be." Leah knew exactly what he was talking about. Her parents had that kind of love and it was amazing to watch. "A man should always be on the lookout for that one special woman. By playing games with women, having multiple partners, a man not only cheats them, he cheats himself."

"Okay I get you. But I'm sure we're not here to talk about Mike's disgusting love life."

Sam smiled and shook his head softly. "Leah, I stopped talking about Mike eons ago. I'm talking about us."

Now this was getting uncomfortable…..


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Leah's POV

Yep… this was really uncomfortable. Sam always had a way of taking light fun conversations and turning them into something serious. Edward on that other hand was so much easier to talk with. Wow that was a first. Leah did not know when she started comparing the two. It was not like she had feelings for Eddie, it was just the replay of the conversation that she'd had with Jess must be playing tricks on her mind. Eddie was in no way competition for Sam. He just wasn't interested in Leah that way and as a matter of fact she certainly wasn't interested in him that way.

Leah shook herself out of her head and engaged Sam, "Sam, when did the conversation change? When did you start talking about us?"

"A long time ago Leah. I just want to let you know how I feel about relationships with women. I'm not the kind of man that dates a woman if I don't see it going somewhere. I think that would be a waste of both my time and hers." Sam opined "Leah, we have been dating on and off for three years now. I am definitely in it for the long haul. And I think I know you sufficiently well to know that you don't play games either."

"That's true Sam. I don't play games…" Leah didn't know how to finish her thoughts with Sam. These conversations were always so much easier with Edward. She began fidgeting and playing with her maxi skirt. Sam had given her the perfect lead in, the perfect opportunity for her to let him know how she felt. And despite her own misgivings, she was going to take it and use it well. She just had to communicate her feelings clearly.

"Sam, I think I want to take this opportunity to for us to clearly define our relationship." She finally got the words out.

"Leah I agree with you one hundred per cent. In fact that's why I planned this evening."

"Evening…don't you mean dinner date?" Leah questioned

"No Leah. Tonight is so much more than that." Sam was purposely being mysterious. He was deliberately withholding details and it was making Leah very curious indeed.

"So…what else do you have planned? A movie, a motel?"

"No Leah…" Sam chuckled. "Besides, I would never take you to a motel Leah. I respect you too much for that. I fear your father too much for that" He laughed.

Sam reached his hand across the table, turned his palm upwards and waited for Leah to place her palm in his. Slowly she let go of her skirt and reached across the table to take his hand. She owed him at least the courtesy of letting him get through the evening. It seemed that he wanted the same thing that she did, he wanted all cards on the table.

She needed to let him know that while she liked him, it seemed like he had a different plan for them than she did. While she did enjoy and want to continue spending time with him, she didn't think marriage was in the cards for them. Leah just didn't want to get married and the sooner Sam understood that the sooner they could continue their relationship on a sound footing. Marriage really wasn't necessary to have a good relationship. And when, not if but when, things went south of the border, it would be easier to disentangle lives. There is no way she intended to get caught in the sham that was her parents' life.

To the outside world Harry and Sue Clearwater's marriage must appear idyllic, but up close and from the inside it was a horrible tangled mess. Harry had been having an affair with his secretary Bella for years. In fact, Leah was pretty sure that Bella's son Riley was Harry's and not Jacob's. Poor Jake was trapped into a marriage when he probably hadn't been the one responsible for knocking Bella up. The thing is that Bella was not an isolated incident. Before Bella there had been a string of secretaries or nurses in Harry's life. Sue knew about each and every one of them but ….. all the while Sue smiled.

One thing Leah had to give to Harry is that he was very discreet. He always screwed around with women from his practice. There were no motel visits or foreign trips. Apparently everything was done at his office. No one suspected because he was so devoted to Sue and he never worked late or took off for the weekend. He was the consummate husband and family man.

And all the while Sue smiled…in public. In private her tears were never ending. That is until she began confiding in Charlie. Yep Charlie, the father of her husband's other woman. It was sad really. They were all so tangled up. Leah had seen enough marriages fail to know that it was best to keep one's distance. She just had to get Sam to understand her position without revealing the genesis of her fears. If Sue and Harry had a fan club Sam would be their number one fan. It was obvious that he idolized the life he thought they lived.

"So what do you have planned Sam? "Why so secretive?"

Sam laughed heartily. "It's nothing that you won't like Leah. I can assure you of that at least." Sam paused and it seemed that right at that moment he held on to her hand just a little bit tighter. She knew that he was gearing up to tell her something major. It was just Sam's way. "Leah, let's get out of here. I'm really eager to get on to the next part of tonight's date. We can have the food to go. I'll just message the kitchen and they'll pack it appropriately."

After a few moments their order came packed in lovely take away containers and Leah and Sam set off for Sam alone knew where.


End file.
